Cristal
by NoirCristal
Summary: Depuis plusieurs semaines, un ninja rôde autour de Konoha. L'équipe numéro sept est chargée de l'appréhender... Naruto est bien plus faible que tous les autres ninjas... Du moins en apparence. Yaoi SasuXNaru
1. Prologue

**Titre de la fiction : Cristal**

**Auteur : NoirCristal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi.**

**Couple : SasuXNaru et d'autres. (Inconnu « Naru »X Sasu.)**

**Cette fiction contient du YAOI, relation entre deux hommes, homophobes, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligés de lire.**

**Voici l'épilogue :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que l'équipe sept avait été reformée. Deux longues années où la vie n'avait fait aucun cadeau à Naruto Uzumaki. Depuis le retour de Sasuke, ses forces avaient peu à peu diminuées. Non. Ses forces ne diminuaient pas, c'était plutôt celles de ses compagnons qui avaient trop augmentées pour lui. Il était désormais le plus faible jounin de son équipe et il ne le supportait pas. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Personne ne le savait sauf lui. Il avait déçut les attentes de son maître et de ses amis. Voilà ce que pensait Sakura en arrivant sur le pont où ils avaient rendez-vous chaque matin. Aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Elle savait que ce crétin blond allait encore faire son idiot et sauter partout en criant qu'il était le plus fort. Puis Sasuke le remettrait à sa place en lui disant que s'il était si fort, il n'avait qu'à essayer de le toucher. Naruto essaierait. Il raterait. Comme d'habitude. Il se prendrait la honte et elle, elle irait près de Sasuke en criant qu'il devrait y aller moins fort avec lui et Naruto partirait du pont en boudant. Comme d'habitude.

Elle arriva sur le pont et ses yeux furent aussitôt attirés par cette tache sombre accoudée à la rambarde. Les cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent tandis que les yeux, tout aussi noirs, étaient perdus dans le vague. Sasuke Uchiha. Un traître au village qui était revenu pour on ne sait quelle raison. Elle, elle se plaisait à penser à son retour à Konoha pour elle mais bon… Le rêve est une chose, la réalité en est une autre. Sakura souffla doucement et s'approcha du jounin. Il ne releva pas la tête à son arrivé, il se contenta juste de rester silencieux, sans répondre à son salut.

Elle soupira et s'accouda près de lui, attendant Naruto puis Kakashi.

Lorsque le blond arriva, Sasuke releva la tête et le fixa avec curiosité. Sakura elle, fixait Sasuke, comme chaque matin. Il lui semblait concentré sur le nouvel arrivant donc elle reporta son attention sur le blond. Il avait quelques cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit là mais à part cela, rien de bien inquiétant. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à entendre un cri qui lui déchirerait les tympans mais rien. Pas de « Sakura-channnn ! ». Rien. Aucune réaction.

Il se plaça à côté du brun en silence, semblant méditer sur une chose que lui seul connaissait. Le silence continua, tout les trois perdus dans leurs pensées.

Sasuke jetait régulièrement des petits coups d'œil sur son camarade, cherchant à le faire réagir. Sakura elle, fixait l'eau en silence, concentrée sur les poissons multicolores qui nageaient tranquillement. Naruto ne se sentait plus à sa place. Il ferma les yeux doucement et expulsa l'air dans ses poumons. Tout en lui se révoltait contre ce qu'il était devenu.

Un pouf se fit entendre mais les trois jounins ne réagirent pas. Kakashi venait d'apparaître derrière eux et les contemplait avec tristesse. La cohésion du groupe n'était plus que souvenir. Depuis que le blond ne faisait plus ses boutades habituelles, la joie de vivre avait commencée à se ternir chez ses deux camarades. Si cela continuait ainsi, l'équipe allait être dissoute. Il lui fallait en parler à l'Hokage et vite. Il inspira calmement et dit avec un ton railleur :

« Nous sommes attendu dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle a une mission pour nous. »

Aucune réaction. Il regarda dans la direction du blond qui ne montrait aucun signe particulier à cette nouvelle qui aurait pourtant du le réjouir et soupira :

« Allons-y. »

Ils marchèrent dans le village encore silencieux sans échanger une parole. Kakashi était en tête du groupe tandis que les trois jounins le suivaient, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent à la tour de l'Hokage rapidement et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de la cinquième. Celle-ci les fixa avec un petit sourire à leur entrée qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du blond. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à leur expliquer la mission du jour :

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, un ninja patrouille autour de Konoha depuis maintenant un mois. Il combat les ennemis du village. Nous ne savons pas qui il est ni ce qu'il veut. J'aimerais que vous enquêtiez sur lui et découvriez qui il est vraiment. Cette mission est classée de niveau A. Je ne tolèrerais pas d'échec. C'est clair ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, tandis que le blond ne montrait rien de ses émotions. Encore une fois, Sakura se demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi. Où était donc passé le petit blond qui courrait partout en criant qu'il deviendrait un jour le plus grand ninja des temps ?

Elle soupira discrètement. Sasuke le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi Naruto était devenu ainsi. Tout ce qui faisait son charme avait peu à peu disparut pour ne laisser que cette coquille vide de toute émotion telle que la joie et le bonheur.

« Bien vous pouvez partir. » Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, toujours silencieux mais elle les arrêta dans leur mouvement en apostrophant le blond :

« Vous pouvez tous partir sauf toi Naruto. J'ai à te parler. »

« Bien. »

Il se retourna et alla devant le bureau, la fixant avec colère. Sasuke eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son expression avant d'être proprement mit à la porte. Kakashi, lui et Sakura s'éloignèrent doucement dans le couloir, se demandant ce que l'Hokage pouvait bien dire au jeune ninja.

Dans le bureau, l'ambiance était bien plus que tendue. Tsunade fixait le jeune homme face à elle avec colère. Depuis quand osait-il faire preuve de si peu de respect ? Cet ingrat…

« Tu m'en veux autant que ça ? »

« A ton avis la vieille ? » Lui rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. « Après me faire paraître pour un moins que rien tu veux en plus que je cherche l'inconnu ? Je suis sensé être faible, je te le rappel ! »

« Naruto, murmura-t-elle, il s'agit d'une mission. Dois-je te rappeler l'enjeu ? »

« Non merci. »

« Bien. » Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, croisant le regard si triste de son protégé. « Naruto, il te faut encore tenir un peu plus. Une fois cette mission finie, tu te rappels ce que tu gagneras ? »

« Oui. Oui je sais mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est un rôle dur à tenir, surtout devant eux. Je hais ce que je dois faire la vieille. »

« Désolé. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pensé à ce subterfuge mais il est vrai qu'il y a plus de quatre vingt pour cent de chance pour que cela fonctionne. Tu es toujours la cible de l'Akatsuki. Si ils te pensent faible, nous gagnerons bien plus que ta sécurité. Une fois qu'ils seront morts, tu auras ta liberté. Ne l'oublis pas. »

« Hn. »

« Naruto ? » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant la suite. « Pourquoi avoir accepter ce rôle si tu savais ce qu'il se passerait ? »

Il ricana doucement et lui répondit :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé cela. Je sais aussi qu'il s'agit d'un test du conseil. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant le conseil de Konoha. Je leur montrerais ce que je vaux. Un rôle n'est rien si je sais ce que je suis. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

« Okay. Ah, et Naruto ? Fais attention pour cette mission. Même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un rôle, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à ce ninja qui rôde autour du village. Je ne souhaite pas que dans ta faiblesse, tu te fasses blesser. C'est clair ? »

« Oui. Je ferais attention. »

« Bien. Encore une chose. Je te retirerais de l'équipe sept pour faiblesse d'ici à quatre jours. Cela devrait les forcer à se dévoiler. »

Naruto blêmit et acquiesça avant de sortir du bureau en silence. Quatre jours…

Il sortit de la tour de l'Hokage et prit la direction de chez lui. Il devait se reposer un peu avant de partir à la recherche de ses coéquipiers dans la forêt entourant le village sinon il ne tiendrait pas.

Il rit jaune en repensant à leur mission. Il allait peut-être pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Pourquoi en pas jouer un peu avec un certain Sasuke ? Autant en profiter tant qu'il était si… faible non ?

De toute façon, personne ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité. A quoi bon s'ennuyer alors ?

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Attention, j'écris au jour le jour, donc la suite ne dépendra que de vous. Si je vois que cette histoire vous plaît (review ?) Je la ferais plus longue… et si je vois qu'elle ne vous plaît pas, elle ne fera que quelques chapitres, sans plus.**

**A vous de voir…**


	2. Chapitre 01

**Titre de la fiction : Cristal**

**Auteur : NoirCristal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi.**

**Couple : SasuXNaru et d'autres. (Inconnu « Naru »X Sasu.)**

**Cette fiction contient du YAOI, relation entre deux hommes, homophobes, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligés de lire.**

**Une remarque dans l'épilogue n'a pas l'air d'avoir plut aux lecteurs^^ Que je publierais en fonction des reviews. C'est pourtant simple. Si cette fic est appréciées, je la ferait plus longue que si elle n'est pas appréciée. C'est ma philosophie. Je n'écris pas pour moi mais pour les lecteurs. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, pourquoi continuer ? **

**Chapitre un :**

Le soleil perçait la cime des arbres tandis que les trois ninjas marchaient en silence dans la forêt. Sasuke avançait en tête du groupe, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ils n'étaient pas encore dans une zone dangereuse, ils pouvaient donc avancer tranquillement sans s'inquiéter de rien pour le moment. Il ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, non la troisième, il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'une personne.

La première fois qu'il n'avait pas comprit, c'était face à son frère après ce jour horrible où il avait massacré tout son clan.

La deuxième fois, c'était lorsque Naruto s'était battu contre lui dans cette vallée pour le ramener et maintenant… Il ne comprenait toujours pas Naruto. Lui qui disait vouloir devenir Hokage ses capacités avaient peu à peu diminué au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à le toucher dans un combat.

Incompréhensible…

« Sasuke concentre toi. »

Il tourna la tête vers Kakashi et acquiesça. Il fit abstraction des pensées qu'il avait pour le blond et se concentra sur sa mission.

Trouver le ninja qui patrouillait autour de Konoha.

Sakura soupira discrètement en repensant au comportement du blond. Le Naruto qui hurlait plus jeune lui manquait horriblement. Le voir si… triste était une chose à laquelle elle ne s'habituerait jamais et puis surtout, le voir en colère contre l'Hokage n'était pas commun. Il devait y avoir une raison mais laquelle ?

Il y avait trop de questions mais pas assez de réponses. Non non… Concentre toi Sakura, tu es une ninja !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la forêt, Naruto esquissa un petit sourire et se fit le plus discret possible. Inutile de dire qu'une fois qu'il cachait sa présence, plus personne ne pouvait le repérer. Un bon point pour lui mais il ne devait pas trop en profiter ou il ne pourrait plus jouer son rôle à la perfection. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il repéra ses trois collègues. Sasuke marchait en tête, ses sharingans enclenchés. Il tourna légèrement le regard et repéra la cible du groupe. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. A lui de s'amuser maintenant. Il laissa filtrer son chakra d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus violement. Pourquoi ? Pour faire croire qu'il arrivait vers eux. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en fixant la direction d'où provenait le chakra.

Naruto était-il si faible au point qu'il ne pouvait même pas contrôler le flux de son propre Chakra ? Il devenait si désespérant…

« Sakura-channnn ! »

La jeune kunoichi tressaillit au son de la voix mais un petit sourire joua un instant sur ses lèvres. Ce surnom lui manquait horriblement, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Tandis que le blond s'avançait vers eux en souriant, le ninja ennemi se saisit de l'ouverture que lui offrait le jeune homme sur un plateau d'argent et attaqua.

Il visa en priorité la jeune fille mais lorsqu'il sentit le chakra émanant de son poing fermé, il se détourna rapidement pour s'élancer vers le petit blond. Pourquoi s'attaquer au plus faible en premier ? Tout simplement parce qu'une fois qu'il aurait un otage, il pourrait les faire marcher au pas.

Sasuke suivit difficilement son mouvement et tenta de s'interposer entre Naruto et leur ennemi mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.

Il attrapa le bras droit du blond et le tordit dans son dos en le relevant rapidement. Un kunai vint naturellement se placer sur le cou bronzé :

« On ne bouge plus, Uchiha. »

Sasuke se figea. Comment cet inconnu connaissait-il son nom de famille ? Il plissa les yeux et ne chercha plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Naruto prisonnier, il ne pouvait rien faire sans le mettre en danger. Merde.

« Bien… Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? »

« Vous êtes sur les terres du village de Konoha. Nous souhaitons connaître votre identité et vos raisons pour agir comme vous le faites » répondit Kakashi en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

« Si je porte un masque, c'est pour cacher mon identité. Elle ne vous regarde en rien. Ensuite, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. » Il appuya contre le cou de Naruto qui tressaillit légèrement en sentant ensuite le sang couler le long de son cou.

« Si vous souhaiter le garder en vie, je vous conseil de me laisser tranquille… Uchiha… Ce nom me fait définitivement frissonner. Approche Uchiha. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils tandis que le brun obéissait et s'avançait jusqu'aux deux hommes enlacés. La situation était totalement à l'avantage du ninja inconnu. Ce n'était pas bon et Naruto ne faisait rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte de leur ennemi.

L'inconnu était plus grand que Naruto et Sasuke. Il semblait sourire sous son masque noir qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ses yeux gris luisaient dangereusement derrière ses mèches noires. Alors que le brun se trouvait en face du blond et de son ennemi, il sentit une étrange sensation dans ses entrailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet inconnu… Il dégageait une aura de danger vraiment désagréable mais aussi… attirante. Il déglutit sans quitter des yeux ceux du ninja.

« Uchiha… On va s'amuser un instant. »

Sasuke vit les yeux de Naruto s'écarquiller d'un coup tandis que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il gémit doucement. Son corps le… brûlait.

« Que… ? Naruto ? Enfoiré ! Tu lui fais quoi ? »

« Hn… Ah ! Je… Sasu…ke !... »Murmura Naruto, son souffle de plus en plus court.

Sasuke fit en pas en avant mais le kunai appuya un peu plus sur la carotide du blond.

« Ne bouge pas Uchiha. Regarde… Vois comme il apprécie mon corps contre le sien ! »

« Enfoiré… »

« Hn… N.. ahhh… ! » Naruto haletait de plus en plus. Son corps tremblait en sentant le chakra de l'homme dans son dos pénétrer dans sa chair.

« Naruto ! »

Kakashi et Sakura observaient la scène avec incompréhension. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi leur ennemi faisait-il ça ?

Le ninja fit ensuite une chose que personne ne put prévoir. Il poussa le blond contre Sasuke qui le rattrapa aussitôt dans ses bras et laissa donc une ouverture à son ennemi.

Le ninja se plaça derrière Sasuke et glissa le Kunai contre sa peau d'albâtre. Le brun se tendit en sentant bientôt une chaleur envahir son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son compagnon. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il poussa un gémissement rauque. Merde… C'était trop… bon.

« Gh… »

« Sasuke ? »

Il tourna le regard vers le blond qui venait de l'appeler et se crispa un peu plus. Le corps de Naruto contre le sien et celui de l'inconnu… C'était trop… Chaud.

Le ninja se pencha vers lui et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

« Alors agréable ? »

Puis il disparut dans un pouf et Sasuke se retrouva au sol, ses jambes ayant lâchées, Naruto dans ses bras.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

« Sasuke ! »

En quelques secondes, Kakashi et Sakura se trouvaient à côté d'eux, observant les rougeurs sur les joues des deux hommes. Sasuke fut le premier à se redresser. Il laissa Naruto au sol, complètement perdu. Personne ne fit attention au micro sourire sur son visage.

Le retour au village se fit dans un silence tendu. Ils allèrent voir l'Hokage et racontèrent les derniers évènements. Elle soupira une fois puis ses yeux se remplir de tristesse tandis qu'elle murmurait :

« Naruto, tu es radié de l'équipe numéro sept. A partir de ce jour, tu redeviens un genin. »

« Tsunade Baa-chan ! Je… ! »

« Non. Tu as faillit causer la mort de tes camarades. Tu es trop faible pour rester dans cette équipe. Je suis désolée Naruto. »

Les yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes.

« Pas autant que moi. » Il partit rapidement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dans les rues de Konoha, les habitants purent voir un jeune homme blond courir dans les rues dans la direction contraire à celle de la tour de l'Hokage. Sur ses joues, des gouttes de cristal coulaient librement.

Pourquoi, alors que ce n'était qu'un rôle, se savoir enlevé de l'équipe lui faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi ses larmes n'étaient elles pas des fausses ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les contrôler ?

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le silence régnait en maître. Sasuke et Sakura n'en revenaient pas. Certes Naruto avait fait l'erreur de se faire capturé par un ennemi mais… Mais… C'était Naruto ! Il ne pouvait pas partir de l'équipe sept ! Non….

« A partir de maintenant, la team sept comprend Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake. Vous pouvez partir. Vous reprendrez votre mission demain. »

Ils sortirent, encore sous le choc. Naruto… n'était plus leur coéquipier.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Elle avait saisit la bonne opportunité pour soustraire Naruto de l'équipe. L'Akatsuki ne devrait plus tarder à bouger maintenant mais alors… Si elle avait bien fait, pourquoi les larmes dans les yeux du blond lui avaient-elles fait si mal ? Pourquoi ?

**Le chapitre un est terminé ! Je pense que nombre d'entre vous ne comprennent pas la réaction de Naruto… Et cette scène dans la forêt aussi non ?**

**En quoi Naruto s'est-il amusé ? Vous le découvrirez dans la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 02

**Titre de la fiction : Cristal**

**Auteur : NoirCristal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi.**

**Couple : SasuXNaru et d'autres. (Inconnu « Naru »X Sasu.)**

**Cette fiction contient du YAOI, relation entre deux hommes, homophobes, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligés de lire.**

**Une remarque dans l'épilogue n'a pas l'air d'avoir plut aux lecteurs^^ Que je publierais en fonction des reviews. C'est pourtant simple. Si cette fic est appréciées, je la ferait plus longue que si elle n'est pas appréciée. C'est ma philosophie. Je n'écris pas pour moi mais pour les lecteurs. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, pourquoi continuer ? **

**Chapitre 02 :**

Le cœur déchiré, Naruto s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il arriva à son ancien terrain d'entraînement. Légèrement essoufflé, il s'adossa au rondin de bois où il avait jadis été attaché par Kakashi-sensei.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus et ferma les yeux. Il calma son souffle et expira doucement.

L'Akatsuki n'allait plus tarder maintenant. Il devait juste tenir jusque là… Tenir…

Loin d'eux… De sa famille.

Il resta effondré de longues minutes avant de sentir une présence connue arriver près de lui.

Sasuke…

Il se redressa, refusant que son meilleur ami le voie dans cet état là. Plutôt crever. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il avait du mal à berner, c'était Sasuke.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Il ne sentit pas venir le coup de poing. Il fut propulsé loin en arrière mais la main de Sasuke sur son haut le retint contre le brun.

« Espèce de crétin ! Tu n'es pas Naruto ! C'est impossible ! Si… Si tu étais le Naruto que je connais, tu ne serais pas comme cela ! Il s'entraînerait déjà ! »

Deux orbes bleus le fixèrent avec tristesse puis une voix rauque, celle du blond, murmura :

« Alors je suis qui… ? Hein, Sasuke ? »

« Tu… ! »

« Lâche moi. »

« Non, avant tu vas me répondre. Tu n'es pas aussi faible, ça je le sais. Je ne suis pas revenu pour être avec un faible ! Tu n'es pas ainsi ! Pourquoi ? »

Naruto plissa les yeux, pas sûr de sa réponse. Devait-il encore mentir ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable… pas si près de son ami, alors que celui-ci venait de lui prouver qu'il comptait encore un peu pour lui.

Il murmura juste, avant de se dégager de sa poigne :

« Bientôt, tu comprendras. »

Et il le laissa là, sur ce terrain qui représentait tant pour lui.

Cette nuit là, seuls les rayons de la lune perçaient l'obscurité de Konoha. Une ombre se glissa dans le bureau de l'Hokage et s'agenouilla face à la jeune femme blonde.

Il se redressa ensuite et retira son masque d'Anbu. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent sa supérieure avec tristesse mais aussi espoir.

« Nous avons des nouvelles ? » Demanda t-il.

Un petit sourire lui répondit et son cœur s'emballa.

« Dans deux jours. Ils ont été repérés dans la forêt au nord. »

Naruto soupira et se détourna. Encore deux jours à attendre. En attendant, il pouvait toujours s'amuser…

« Naruto, je veux que tu sois près lorsque le moment arrivera. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé en te donnant cette mission. »

« Hn. Pas de souci. »

Il s'élança dans la nuit. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il voulait voir quelqu'un…

Sasuke se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Impossible de dormir. Les mots de son ami lui restaient en tête.

« Bientôt ». Quand est-ce que ce serait ? Il soupira et fixa le plafond, incapable de trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions. Il allait enfin trouver le sommeil lorsqu'une étrange sensation s'empara de lui.

Ce chakra… c'était celui de l'inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa son épée. L'inconnu n'était pas loin de lui. Mais où ? Il voulut se lever mais un poids sur son corps l'en empêcha. Il lâcha son épée, une main lui serrant violement le poignet.

Il poussa un juron et tenta de percer l'obscurité avec ses yeux. Aucun résultat. Dans ce cas… Sharingan.

Il ne put distinguer qu'une silhouette enrobée de violet. Putain c'était quoi ce chakra ?

« Merde… » Marmonna-t-il, tout en essayant d'échapper à l'ombre.

« Un problème Uchiha ? » Murmura une voix rauque dans son oreille lui faisant momentanément stopper tout mouvement

« Toi… » Grogna-t-il, reprenant ses gestes pour se dégager.

« Hmm… »

Sasuke se figea encore une fois, un frisson lui secouant tout le corps. Putain de… ! Il devait impérativement garder une certaine distance avec son ennemi.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Jouer… U…chi…ha… »

L'inconnu ondula du bassin et Sasuke en put retenir un gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Merde… L'ombre s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, amenant son visage près du sien. Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke voulut utiliser un Chidori mais celui-ci resta sans effet face à son opposant qui ricana doucement dans son cou. Puis le brun sentit une humidité sur son menton, qui remonta sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de se dégager encore une fois mais sans succès. Deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et une langue vint prendre possession de sa bouche. Il gémit doucement, une chaleur se propageant insidieusement dans tout son corps.

Malgré lui, il répondit au baiser. Les lèvres de l'ombre s'étirèrent en un sourire et il se redressa, observant son œuvre. Le jeune Uchiha avait ses Sharingan enclenchés, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux plissés. L'inconnu se lécha la lèvre inférieur et se baissa alors jusqu'aux oreilles du brun. Il murmura :

« Tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes les hommes… ce pouvoir que tu peux avoir sur eux… »

« Hn… »

Un nouveau mouvement du bassin et Sasuke se cambra violement, expirant l'air de ses poumons dans un gémissement très révélateur.

L'ombre se redressa doucement et posa une dernière fois ses lèves sur celles du brun avant de murmurer :

« Bonne nuit, Uchiha. »

Et il s'évapora dans la nuit, laissant un Sasuke pantelant dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Une bonne journée dans la forêt s'annonçait. Il se lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenant par bride.

Il souffla doucement en sortant de chez lui, laissant le calme ambiant l'apaiser. Plus que deux jours… il se demandait comment la bataille allait se passer. Une chose était néanmoins sûre. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne les laisserait toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu de sa famille.

Il se le promettait. Il les protégerait tous. Surtout Sasuke. Cet idiot serait capable de s'interposer comme dans leur enfance. Il ne lui en laisserait pas le temps.

Sur cette pensée, il disparut de la rue, arrivant rapidement dans la forêt. Un léger sourire félin joua sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, laissant ses sens prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Un bruit au loin attira alors son attention. Et cette odeur… Uchiha. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

**Chapitre court, je le sais. Pardon pour cela. **


	4. Chapitre 03

**Titre de la fiction : Cristal**

**Auteur : NoirCristal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi.**

**Couple : SasuXNaru et d'autres. (Inconnu « Naru »X Sasu.)**

**Ah oui, si je dois faire un lemon, il sera posté sur le site de Dealo, en effet les lemons ne sont pas admis sur ce site… Et je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit supprimée… Merci de me lire !**

**Chapitre 03**:

Un bruit au loin attira alors son attention. Et cette odeur… Uchiha. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Sasuke avançait doucement, toutes ces pensées tournées vers l'inconnu qui était rentré hier chez lui et qui… Il déglutit et trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse. Sakura ne remarqua rien mais Kakashi haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Sasuke l'ignora, continuant son chemin. Il se reperdit rapidement dans ses pensées… Il ressentait encore contre son corps celui de l'inconnu, son souffle contre sa peau… Il frémit et ferma durant une seconde les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait retrouvé tout son calme, du moins en apparence.

Naruto fixait les trois tâches qui venaient vers lui avec curiosité. Sasuke semblait… Perturbé. Il sourit doucement en repensant à la soirée d'Hier. Sasuke était bien gay. Juste comme il l'avait pensé. C'était une des meilleures nouvelles qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Il soupira en pensant que de toute façon, le brun ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui s'il restait le Naruto que le brun connaissait. Il les fixa encore un moment puis laissa filtrer son chakra. Aussitôt, les trois ninjas de la feuille se mirent sur leur garde. Sasuke fut le premier à le repérer dans l'arbre. Il s'élança aussitôt sur lui. Naruto, qui avait prévu cette action, le laissa s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soir à un mètre de lui puis lui attrapa très facilement le bras. Il le repoussa et l'observa encore avec le sourire.

Sourire qui sembla énerver le brun. A quelques mètres de là, Kakashi et Sakura observaient la scène avec… Curiosité ? Et inquiétude également. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence durant quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne prenne finalement la parole :

« Uchiha… Je te manquais tant que cela ? »

Le brun serra les dents et le fixa avec haine. Naruto sourit un peu plus, ravit de pouvoir faire réagir si violement le brun face à lui. Depuis qu'il était jeune il attendait ce moment où il pourrait enfin être lui-même face à Sasuke, sans devoir se cacher derrière un masque.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, il continua alors :

« Apparemment oui, je te manquais. Tu as apprécié notre petite joute d'hier si je ne m'abuse non ? »

« Toi… » Grogna le brun, incapable de se retenir.

« Kuku… Dis-moi Uchiha… Si tu n'as pas apprécié, c'est peut-être que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un… non ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça mais… Apparemment il semblait avoir visé juste, comme les yeux du brun se plissaient avec encore plus de haine.

Naruto prit une pose de réflexion et dit alors, testant le brun malgré lui :

« Serait-ce cette jeune femme là-bas ? Haruno Sakura il me semble… Ah mais non, tu es Gay… C'est vrai. Alors peut-être ton professeur ? A ton regard de dégout, j'en conclu que non… Alors il nous reste… Tiens d'ailleurs il est où le blond ? Uzumaki Naruto si je ne me trompe pas… Un vrai boulet celui-là… »

Sasuke serra un peu plus les poings et le fixa droit dans les yeux, lui envoyant un regard de pure rage. Naruto frissonna malgré lui face à ce regard vermeil. Apparemment, il était un sujet tabou… Il s'en serrait douté de toute façon…

Son sourire disparu. Il soupira et fit demi-tour. Tout d'un coup, il ne voulait plus jouer… Il renifla doucement et commença à avancer. Sasuke fut si surpris par ce changement de caractère qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il laissa une ouverture et L'inconnu s'en saisit. Il disparut dans la forêt, silencieux comme une ombre.

Sasuke resta là à observer la branche sur laquelle le ninja inconnu était, il y a quelques secondes encore et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi cet inconnu faisait-il une fixation sur lui ? Et surtout, comment avait-il deviné ses sentiments à l'égard de Naruto ? Même lui avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Et Naruto ne se doutait de rien… Personne ne devait s'en douter. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était sûr que le blond était hétéro à cent pour cent.

Il soupira et retourna auprès de son équipe. Enfin non, il n'y avait pas Naruto…

Naruto courut longtemps. Finalement essoufflé, il s'arrêta près d'une rivière, le souffle court.

Putain ! Mais putain pourquoi le brun ne comprenait-il pas ?

Ah mais c'était mieux pour la mission… Résigné, le jeune ninja récupéra sa véritable forme et s'agenouilla face au cour d'eau, observant son reflet dans le liquide transparent.

Un visage à la peau tanné, deux grands yeux bleus, des lèvres fines… mais pulpeuse.

Bordel pourquoi Sasuke ne pouvait-il le voir comme un amant potentiel ? Peut-être parce que le Naruto qu'il connaissait avait tout du dominé….

Mais d'après ce qu'il avait put voir hier soir, le brun aimait se faire dominer.

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois, tout en réfléchissant. Une fois que tout serait fini, qu'il n'y aurait plus l'Akatsuki et tous leurs ennemis… Il changerait et deviendrait un vrai dominant.

Plus de masque, plus de faux semblant.

Il deviendrait le VRAI lui. Et Sasuke lui courrait après. Il se le jurait. Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le village. Mais… Il se figea en sentant une présence à plusieurs mètres de lui. Non, plusieurs présences. Trois. Et…

Oh putain ! Trois autres personnes se rapprochaient des intrus. Le blond reconnu son équipe en frissonnant.

Il allait y avoir un problème. Il revêtit rapidement son masque, ses yeux passèrent au gris et ses cheveux s'obscurcirent jusqu'à devenir aussi noirs que ceux de Sasuke.

Il s'élança vers le groupe de ninja, sentant déjà le chakra de l'Uchiha filtrer. Ils combattaient. Sensiblement il accéléra, souhaitant arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Leurs trois ennemis étaient forts, ils dégageaient un fort chakra.

Sakura poussa un hurlement de rage et propulsa son poing sur le sol, l'explosant violement. A quelques mètres de là, ses deux coéquipiers se battaient contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki, donnant tous ce qu'ils avaient. Elle aussi s'occupait d'un membre de l'organisation criminelle, avec énormément de difficulté. Son ennemi était trop puissant. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. C'était un grand roux avec deux tatouages rouges sur les joues et un autre noir sur le bras. Une sorte de spirale qui remontait jusqu'à son épaule droite, s'entrelaçant autour de son poignet pour finir au bout des doigts.

Il souriait. La jeune Kunoichi poussa un nouveau hurlement en se jetant en avant, ses yeux plissés par la concentration. Le roux sourit tout en esquivant son coup avec facilité. La jeune fille s'arrêta de bouger, jaugeant son ennemi avec méfiance.

Le sourire du roux s'accentua et il disparut de sa vue. Elle ne sentit pas sa présence. Tout comme elle ne vit pas le coup venir.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait au sol, du sang coulant le long de sa joue. Elle se remit rapidement debout, vacillant légèrement. Elle n'était pas encore K.O. Le roux fit apparaître un sabre rouge et s'avança d'un pas vers elle avant de disparaître encore une fois.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, cherchant sa présence. Il apparut derrière elle, souriant victorieusement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentant la lame traverser son corps comme du beurre. Elle hoqueta et tomba doucement en avant. Elle entendit un long cri, « Sasuke » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le noir complet.

Sasuke transpirait à grosses gouttes, son Sharingan enclenché. Il évitait chaque attaque de son ennemi avec difficulté. Putain… ! Il sortait d'une nuit blanche et le voilà qui devait affronter un membre de l'Akatsuki.

Son adversaire était un blond qui ne faisait que de parler d'art… et d'art.

Un fanatique, eut le temps de penser le brun avant d'esquiver une nouvelle salve d'oiseaux explosifs.

« Chier ! » Hurla-t-il avant de faire un bond en arrière, formant de nombreux signes et criant : « Katon ! Kougakyou no jutsu ! »

Il brula les projectiles mais un kunai traversa son attaque, l'atteignant au bras. Le brun se mordit la lèvre de rage. Il n'y arrivait pas… Il devait utiliser le sceau d'Orochimaru.

Il laissait le chakra mauve prendre possession de ses membres petit à petit lorsqu'une scène attira son regard, le déconcentrant momentanément.

Sa coéquipière, sa sœur, avait les yeux écarquillés et un sabre dans la poitrine. Comme au ralentit, il la vit fermer les yeux et tomber en avant, glissant le long du sabre, son vêtement se teintant de rouge.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il poussa un hurlement : « SAKURAAAA ! »

Kakashi transpirait, son Sharingan enclenché. Il affrontait un homme baraqué, avec plusieurs dessins un peu partout sur le torse et les bras. Une fois, Kakashi lui avait transpercé le cœur d'un Chidori mais… Il s'était redressé comme si de rien n'était, envoyant le jounin bouler plus loin. Malgré son Sharingan, le maître copieur ne pouvait rien faire. Il hurla en se jetant en avant, décidant d'utiliser avant tout le Taijutsu. Mais au même moment, un hurlement le fit se figer et il tourna un regard écarquillé jusqu'à son élève et presque fille.

« Sakura » Pensa-t-il en voyant une rose carmine s'épanouir sur les habits de la jeune femme.

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Non, c'était impossible… Impossible. Il fit un pas vers sa coéquipière mais se figea en voyant une ombre apparaître près de la jeune fille, la maintenant tendrement debout. D'un revers du bras, l'inconnu envoya valser l'adversaire de la rosée contre un arbre.

Tout doucement, il retira le sabre de la poitrine et allongea la jeune fille au sol. Il claqua des doigts et une bulle verte entoura la blessée.

Il caressa tendrement la joue pâle et se releva, esquivant une attaque du grand roux et lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. L'homme cracha un peu de sang et se recula difficilement, se tenant le ventre.

L'inconnu, qui jusque là avait le visage baissé, le redressa et de ses yeux gris, il foudroya du regard son adversaire.

Il murmura enfin :

« Toi, tu es mort »

Il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que de la haine et réapparut juste devant son ennemi, lui crevant les yeux de ses deux doigts tendus. Un hurlement de douleur retentit et le grand roux s'écroula au sol, se tenant les yeux. Du sang coulait maintenant le long de ses joues mattes et il tremblait de douleur.

A aucun moment, l'inconnu ne frémit. Il s'agenouilla finalement en face de sa victime et lui murmura quelques mots. Presque aussitôt, l'homme tenta de se relever. Mais l'inconnu sourit et rapidement, il plongea sa main droite dans la gorge de l'homme.

Un horrible gargouillis retentit et le roux s'effondra, une fontaine de sang sortant maintenant de sa gorge déchiquetée.

L'inconnu observa un moment sa main désormais carmine et se releva. Il était dos aux quatre hommes qui avaient arrêtés leurs combats respectifs, trop choqués par la puissance et la haine qui ressortait de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Puis, d'un mouvement d'une fluidité effrayante, l'inconnu se retourna plongeant ses yeux désormais rouges dans ceux de Deidera et de l'autre membre de l'organisation. Il fit un pas en avant et d'une voix rauque de rage il murmura « Vous allez payer. Quiconque s'en prend à ma famille mourra de mes mains »

Sur ces quelques mots, il disparut pour réapparaître face au blond, lui plantant un Kunai dans le cœur. Sasuke frissonna en l'observant faire. Il n'avait pas pu le suivre avec son Sharingan, l'autre était trop rapide.

Avec dégout, Naruto observa son ennemi tomber au sol. C'était trop facile. Depuis quand ses ennemis étaient-ils si faible ? En voyant les regards écarquillés de Sasuke et Kakashi, il comprit soudain que ses ennemis n'étaient pas faible mais seulement moins fort que lui.

Faisant un pas vers l'homme face à Kakashi, il déploya son Chakra, savant mélange de celui de Naruto Uzumaki et de celui de Kyûbi. Avec une autre sensation, pour ne pas que l'on puisse le reconnaître.

Le Chakra s'enroulait autour de lui, faisant trembler les ninjas autour de lui. Il ne pardonnerait pas à l'Akatsuki de s'en être pris à sa famille. Jamais.

Sentant une présence près de lui, Naruto fixa Sasuke qui marchait près de lui, de l'électricité parcourant tout son corps. Et un regard de haine fixé sur leur ennemi. Kakashi eut un petit sourire et se recula, laissant la place aux deux jeunes hommes.

Dans un même hurlement, ils se jetèrent en avant. On ne touchait pas à Sakura. ON NE TOUCHAIT PAS A LEUR FAMILLE !

**Merci à :**

**Psychedelike, Lafolleneko-girlz, Flannelle-hime, Titmo, Douce, Drackyumi, Shinigami Hikaku, Uchiwa, Yukimai-chan, Vagabonde, Bianka17, tenshi-Sa-Chan, Tatsuki, Mariko89, Soorayuki !**

**Pour vos merveilleuses reviews !**


	5. Chapitre 04

**Titre de la fiction : Cristal**

**Auteur : NoirCristal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi.**

**Couple : SasuXNaru et d'autres. (Inconnu « Naru »X Sasu.)**

**Ceci est une fiction yaoi. Alors merci de vous retirer si vous n'acceptez pas ce genre.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je n'ai PAS ABANDONNEE cette fiction (comme vous pouvez le voir !) Mdr, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira encore autant ! **

**Ah oui, si je dois faire un lemon, il sera posté sur le site de Dealo, en effet les lemons ne sont pas admis sur ce site… Et je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit supprimée… Merci de me lire !**

**Chapitre 04:**

Les trois hommes de l'Akatsuki au sol, l'inconnu s'avança vers son amie d'enfance et coéquipière. Il pénétra dans la bulle verte, déversant encore plus de chakra dans celle-ci, tentant au maximum de soigner la jeune fille. Concentré, il ne fit que très peu attention aux deux autres hommes qui le regardaient doucement régénérer les tissus abîmés.

La poitrine de la Kunoichi se soulevait par intermittence, un coup fort, un coup doucement. L'inconnu posa alors une main sur le front de la jeune fille, l'autre sur son ventre. Et peu à peu, il vida sa propre énergie dans le corps de la blessée qui retrouva ainsi des couleurs. Après dix minutes de ce traitement, il se redressa et vacilla légèrement. Il se maintint debout in extrémis et sortit de la bulle verte, la laissant se résorber doucement.

Il se tourna finalement vers Sasuke et Kakashi, leur faisant signe d'approcher. Ils étaient restés en retrait en sentant le chakra médical agir. L'inconnu dit alors :

« Elle va s'en sortir. Amenez-la vite à l'hôpital et ça ira. »

Kakashi prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras et fit un pas vers le village, se retournant juste un instant pour murmurer :

« Merci »

Ce simple mot réchauffa le cœur de Naruto. Il répondit au jounin par un simple signe de la main en l'air et retourna toute son attention vers le jeune brun à ses côtés.

Sasuke regarda son Sensei s'éloigner en silence. Il fit un pas vers Kakashi mais finalement il s'arrêta et fixa l'inconnu en murmurant :

« Tu es un ninja de Konoha non ? Tu as parlé de ne pas toucher à ta famille… »

« Et alors Uchiha ? »

« … Tu me fais penser à un ami. »

Les yeux dans les yeux ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Naruto ne décidâmes de s'éloigner. Il dissipa sa présence et disparut de la vue du brun, qui suivit alors son Sensei, tout en gardant à l'œil sa coéquipière blessée. Il laissa aussi un clone prêt des cadavres. Il devait vite parler à l'Hokage.

Naruto pénétra dans son appartement en silence. Il se déshabilla totalement, reprenant son apparence initiale. Il se sentait faible. Son combat l'avait un peu affaiblit mais la technique médicale encore plus. Il se sentait totalement vidé, sans énergie. Il s'effondra sur son lit, la respiration sifflante. Il lui faudrait quelques heures encore pour retrouver un taux de Chakra normal. Il ferma les yeux, ne pensant plus à rien.

Il fut réveillé par la porte d'entrée qui fut défoncée de ses gonds. Totalement amorphe, il regarda Sasuke venir près de son lit et froncer violement les sourcils. Pourquoi Sasuke se trouvait dans sa chambre ? Mais surtout pourquoi le brun le fixait avec colère… ? Bah comme d'habitude. Naruto se redressa et tenta de déchiffrer les paroles du brun :

« Tu deviens de plus en plus nul crétin. Même en défonçant ta porte tu ne te réveils pas. Suis-moi. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il était trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit là. Il voulait juste se reposer.

« Pourquoi je devrais te suivre… ? »

Sasuke lui lança un regard mauvais et murmura :

« Sakura est à l'hôpital. L'Akatsuki nous a attaqué. »

Naruto reprit doucement le contrôle de son corps et donc son jeu d'acteur revint naturellement. Il savait très bien que sa coéquipière était à l'hôpital. Mais elle devait aller bien, après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas sensé le savoir cela…

« Sakura-Chan ? Oh mon dieu. Elle a quoi ? Pourquoi elle est blessée ? Tu n'étais pas avec elle ? J'aurais du être là ! Où est-elle ? »

Sasuke soupira et marmonna :

« Tu nous aurais gêné encore plus abruti. » Mais Naruto fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il se redressa vivement, ignorant la faiblesse de son corps et s'habilla rapidement. Ils partirent peu après, le blond laissant le brun partir en tête. Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. Le blond croisa l'Hokage dans le couloir en l'ignorant superbement. Il n'oubliait pas sa mission. Celle-ci le regarda avec peine mais continua aussi son chemin. Naruto pénétra finalement dans la chambre de la jeune fille et la trouva… pétant la forme. Sa technique médicale était vraiment parfaite. Sauf qu'elle le laissait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né.

« SAKURAAAA-CHANN ! Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? »

La jeune Kunoichi sourit doucement et lui fit le signe de la victoire avec sa main droite. Il sourit en retour, heureux qu'elle n'ait plus rien. Lui en revanche se sentait vraiment faible.

« Tu sembles plus mal en point que moi, Naruto. Tu n'as pas mangé c'est ça ? »

« Ahahah… mais non Sakura-chan, je mange bien ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mouais, encore des ramens c'est ça ? »

« Héhéhé… »

Soudain le blond se figea. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. C'était peut-être son sixième sens, son instinct ou encore sa partie animale qui prit le dessus mais… Il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant ce qui lui manquait. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir oublié… ? Ils s'étaient faits attaqué par trois membres de l'Akatsuki.

Trois… ?

Pourquoi seulement trois ? Normalement ils se déplaçaient deux par deux. Mais pas là… ? Où alors… ?

Et merde ! Où était le quatrième ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres membres ?

Naruto fit un pas en arrière, plus blanc encore. Il ne fit pas attention au regard surpris de ses camarades. Il devait retourner sur les lieux de l'attaque. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un indice sur la position du quatrième membre. Il se détourna de ses anciens coéquipiers et commença à marcher vers la porte. Une fois devant celle-ci, il tendit le bras pour l'ouvrir mais Sasuke le lui attrapa, lui faisant alors croiser son regard sombre.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus rauque qu'habituellement.

« Faire un tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ahahah… tu sais que je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux. » Il finit sa phrase par un grand sourire idiot et se dégagea de l'emprise du brun.

« Rétablis toi vite, Sakura-chan. Je repasserais plus tard. Bye bye »

Et il sortit sans un regard en arrière, toutes se pensées tournées vers le quatrième membre de l'Akatsuki. Il pouvait très bien attendre le bon moment pour s'emparer de lui. Et ce moment là, Naruto comptait bien le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Mais pour cela il fallait un endroit éloigné du village. Un endroit où il ne risquait de blesser personne et où il pourrait se laisser aller au combat. Donc près du lieu où avaient eut lieux les combats d'hier.

Il se mit alors en marche, tous les sens en alerte. Il sortit du village en silence, marchant posément. Il ne se sentait pas observé, mais mieux valait être prudent. Il continua sa route et finit par arriver sur le lieu du combat. Il repéra les crevasses dans le sol, le sang qui maculait l'herbe… Oui c'était bien ici. Il releva le visage, cherchant tout autour de lui la moindre étincelle de chakra inconnue. Mais… rien. C'en était même anormal. Il ne sentait aucun chakra tout autour de lui. Comme si celui-ci avait disparut, avalé. Il fit un pas en avant, cherchant la raison à cette disparition mais à ce moment là, il comprit.

Il eut tout juste le temps de murmurer :

« Bordel… ! » Avant de s'écrouler au sol, vider de ses forces. Il ferma un court instant les yeux, tentant de se reprendre. Il n'avait plus du tout de chakra. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il resta allongé au sol, totalement vidé. Il tenta alors de se redresser. Son premier essai se solda par un échec, il retomba lourdement au sol, s'égratignant la paume de la main droite. Il se mit finalement à ramper jusqu'à un tronc auquel il s'appuya pour se redresser. Lentement et difficilement il se hissait, respirant violement. Il réussit finalement.

Les yeux entre-ouvert il vit alors une ombre se positionner devant lui. Et avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se prit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Il tomba alors en avant, atterrissant directement dans les bras de son ennemi.

Il entendit un vague :

« Capture du Kyuubi réussit »

Il tenta de se débattre mais il sentit que ses forces l'abandonnaient encore plus. C'était cet homme qui lui volait son chakra. C'était lui le quatrième membre, aucun doute la dessus. Mais même en sachant qu'il devait se défendre et s'éloigner de l'homme, Naruto resta dans les bras de celui-ci, totalement amorphe. Il n'arrivait même plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il les fermait lentement, abandonnant toute résistance quand il se sentit tomber d'un coup en arrière. Il se réceptionna cette fois dans les bras de Sasuke. Comment il sut qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke ? Eh bien peut-être à l'odeur qui lui picota les narines ou encore à cette douce chaleur qui se propagea dans tout son corps…

Il murmura doucement :

« Sasu… ke… »

Et en réponse, celui-ci lui tapa le front de sa main droite, le maintenant fortement contre lui.

« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… » Marmonna le brun tout en décidant de finalement déposer son précieux fardeau contre un arbre. Délicatement, il positionna la tête du blond, tout endormi, contre le tronc. Il se redressa finalement, faisant face à son ennemi. Ou pas. Celui-ci s'était volatilisé dans les airs.

Soupirant fortement, le brun s'agenouilla près du jeune blond, lui décochant une légère tape sur la joue.

« Hey, c'est pas l'heure de dormir. Crétin, réveille-toi ! » Toutefois Naruto ouvrit juste un œil, lui fit un magnifique sourire et se rendormit.

Sasuke soupira de frustration. Pourquoi il était aussi mignon… ? Il prit finalement le blond dans ses bras et s'éloigna en direction du village. Naruto avait beau être plus faible maintenant et être toujours aussi crétin, ce devait bien être le seul à s'être rendu compte de la présence de l'un de leurs ennemis. En l'ayant vu si perturbé sortir de l'hôpital, Sasuke avait décidé de le suivre en se camouflant. Et c'est en arrivant prêt du lieu de leur combat qu'il s'était rendu compte du piège dans lequel le blond fonçait tête baissé. Une barrière avait été crée dans la forêt, probablement pour capturer le blond. Heureusement cette barrière ne capturait que le chakra du jinchuuriki et Sasuke avait put intervenir rapidement.

Il se rendit à l'hôpital et l'Hokage se jeta sur lui dès qu'elle eut vent de la mésaventure du blond. En le voyant dormir si paisiblement elle se calma rapidement tout en donnant différents ordres. Naruto se retrouva finalement dans un lit, dormant paisiblement. Toutefois Tsunade se rendit rapidement compte d'une chose. Le blond n'avait plus assez de chakra pour en refaire encore. Elle jura fortement en faisant cette découverte. C'était un cercle vicieux ! Il ne pouvait plus en produire car il en fallait un minimum pour permettre à son corps de se relancer normalement.

Sasuke, qui était dans le couloir à ce moment là, entendit le cri de Tsunade et se précipita dans la chambre où il découvrit celle-ci qui dessinait un drôle de symbole sur le front du blond.

« Que… que faites vous… ? Hokage-sama ? »

« La ferme Uchiha. Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette chambre pour le moment alors sors et laisse moi travailler. »

« Non. »

« C'est un ordre de ton Hokage, Uchiha, alors sors tout de suite ! »

Il enclencha ses sharingans, voulant lui montrer par là qu'il ne sortirait que plus tard, une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit ce qu'il clochait. Mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Le blond n'avait plus de Chakra. Okay dans la forêt cela ne l'avait pas étonné mais là, il aurait du en retrouver au moins un peu.

« Bordel… » Murmura-t-il.

« Maintenant que tu sais, sors d'ici et laisse moi arranger ça. Si ce morveux croit que je vais le laisser tomber encore plus dans le coma, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle entama le même dessin sur son front, Sasuke se tendit. Ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Si elle devait soigner le blond, elle aurait besoin de son chakra. De plus, il était presque certain d'en posséder plus qu'elle.

Il s'avança près du lit et dit :

« Laissez-moi m'en charger. »

Elle lui lança à peine un regard avant de continuer son dessin, l'ignorant superbement. Il se résigna alors à murmurer :

« S'il vous plait, Hokage-sama. »

Elle se figea alors, le fixant cette fois-ci vraiment. C'était comme si jusque là, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu, trop concentrée sur le blond pour s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Tu seras fatigué autant que lui à son réveil. Et sentir son chakra être aspiré est très loin d'être plaisant Sasuke. »

« Je le supporterais. »

Elle le fixa encore un instant, réfléchissant calmement. Elle murmura finalement :

« Okay »

Elle s'approcha de lui, dessinant sur son front le même symbole avant de lui demander de s'allonger tout contre le Blond. Il le fit sans rechigner. Finalement, elle les relia tous les deux par un fils de chakra vert, partant du front du brun jusqu'au front du blond.

Et là… Sasuke se sentit mal. C'était définitivement très désagréable. Pourtant il se contint au maximum. Il finit par s'endormir.

**La suite bientôt… Merci à (attention la liste est longue):**

**JTFLAM, dragonichigo , D3bor4-h , chiwii, mailys, Douce, koko, doudidi, mitsuki-chan, ****An author alone in the dark , Mariko89, Pacifica-hime, Kitsune-Chan, ( heu quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pseudo...?), soorayuki, Blues-moon, Nairija, Empa-chan,ASweetYume, uzuchi **


End file.
